A Fork in the Road
by WoodAshAndOliveOil
Summary: Waking in fear, Morgana accidentally uses magic on Arthur. Faced with a choice between turning her into his father, and protecting her, what will Arthur do? And how will that affect Morgana and Merlin's shared destiny? Season 2 canon divergence. No mergana
1. Chapter 1

Morgana woke up with a scream, eyes glowing golden. The mirror perched on her vanity cracked right down the middle. As if in slow motion, she saw the glass shards rain down onto her floor, reflecting little flecks of moonlight around her room. She let out a shaky gasp and yanked the covers back. Tears pricked at her eyes, and she wiped at them furiously. With shaking hands, she tried to sweep up the glass shards. She felt something cut into her hand, and saw blood blossoming on her palm. Suddenly, the door was pushed open.

"Morgana," Arthur said in alarm, sword brandished. "I heard you scream," he continued, looking around the room in confusion. She finally stood up, clutching her bleeding hand behind her back. "Are you alright?" Arthur asked, lowering his sword.

"I'm fine," Morgana said stiffly, chin raised proudly.

"Morgana, what happened to your mirror?" Arthur walked towards her, a frown marring his features.

"I had a nightmare," Morgana said honestly. "I was scared. I went to find a candle and I-I knocked my mirror over."

"Are you hurt?"

"I said I'm fine." Morgana frowned, still stiffly clutching her bleeding hand behind her.

"Morgana, there's blood on your nightgown," Arthur said, taking a cautious step towards her.

"I-I'm fine, Arthur," she said shakily, her eyes betraying her fear. "Just leave me be." Arthur grabbed her robe from where it was draped on her chair and put it around her shoulders. He froze as he noticed her arm hidden behind her. He pulled her now blood-soaked hand in front of him.

"I'm taking you to Gaius." He put his hands on her shoulders. Morgana's eyes widened and she attempted to shrug his hands off of her as he all but steered her out of the room.

"Oh, it's really no trouble, I wouldn't want to wake him," Morgana said, attempting to keep her voice level.

"Morgana, I insist."

"Arthur, leave me be," Morgana said, anger colouring her voice.

"I'm just trying to help," he frowned, slowing down, but still guiding her to the door.

"Let me go," she said, eyes flashing gold. Arthur found himself thrown back several paces, then fell over. Morgana spun around, hair swinging wildly around her. "A-Arthur?" Arthur stayed on the ground, looking dazed.

"Y-you…"

"No, I-" she attempted to come up with an excuse, but Arthur's face clouded with understanding.

"I need some air," he said finally, standing up and walking stiffly towards the door. Morgana reached for his hand with her bloody one.

"Arthur are you going to-"

"I'm not going to tell father," Arthur said with an air of finality. Morgana gave a short nod and let go of his hand. Morgana stayed where she was standing after he had shut the door, shock and fear rooting her in place. Her mind whirled, and suddenly, as though just remembering to breathe, she let out several shuddering breaths and lowered herself to the ground where she sat for several minutes, tears welling in her eyes, but refusing to fall.

What should she do? Despite Arthur telling her he wouldn't tell Uther, he had always been loyal to the king and his anti-magic laws. She could stay put and wait for Arthur to do something, or she could run - leave Camelot for good. But where would she go? Her mind immediately went to Ealdor, but could she really impose herself on Hunith? And she couldn't put the druids at risk again. What did that leave?

Nothing. It left her with nothing.

Suddenly, Morgana came to a conclusion. Maybe she didn't know what to do, but she could ask someone to help her. She slipped into her robe and left her chambers. She walked as silently as she could, attempting to avoid any guards on duty. She finally came to the physician's quarters. She pushed the door open slowly and stepped into the dark room. She maneuvered through the various items Gaius had strewn about his quarters without knocking anything over. The soft snores of the physician was the only thing disturbing the silence as she made her way up the stairs to Merlin's door. She took a deep breath before opening his door and slipping through it.

She walked up to his side. He looked years younger in sleep. She tried to figure out why, and then realize that in his waking hours, there was always something below surface that looked strained, concerned, alert, and duty bound. She would have to have a word with Arthur about how much he expects of his servant. If he ever talks to her again, she thought with a jolt.

"Merlin," she whispered close to his ear. He didn't stir. "Merlin," she said slightly louder. Nothing. She put her hand lightly on his shoulder and he sat bolt upright, his head narrowly missing hitting Morgana's.

"Morgana?" he asked after a second. He rubbed his eyes. "What're you doing here?"

"I didn't know where else to turn," she said in a rushed whisper, eyes wide. Her bottom lip trembled.

"What happened?" he asked, suddenly alert.

"It's Arthur," Morgana's voice was laced with fear. "Merlin, I used magic on him."

"You did what?" Merlin's voice was low and tense.

"I had a nightmare and Arthur came in to see if I was alright. He wanted to take me to Gaius and I tried to stop him and - oh god, I used my magic to throw him back."

"Is he alright?" Merlin asked quickly.

"He's fine but I have no idea what he's going to do." Morgana finally allowed a stray tear to escape. "Merlin, I'm scared." Merlin pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be ok," he told her soothingly. "He thinks of you as a sister. He wouldn't do anything to harm you." He sounded so sure of himself, and Morgana allowed herself to melt into his hug. He pulled back and grabbed her hands. "I'll help you through this." Morgana smiled at him gratefully. "What happened to your hand?" He asked, frowning. Morgana groaned.

* * *

"Something wrong, Arthur?" Merlin asked as he cleared away the prince's plate.

"Why would something be wrong?" Arthur asked, glowering at the table.

"You've hardly touched your food." Arthur looked up at this, expression unreadable.

"Thought you wanted to keep me from getting fat." Arthur deadpanned.

"I do, but you're such a prat on an empty stomach," Merlin grinned.

"Merlin?" Arthur said, voice dangerous. "Shut up." Merlin laughed for a moment.

"If you're sure there's nothing wrong," Merlin said. Arthur grunted. "I saw Morgana this morning." He paused, waiting to see if Arthur reacted. Nothing. "She looked like she'd been crying." Here, Merlin saw a minute flicker in Arthur's facade.

"She probably had a nightmare," Arthur mumbled, not looking at Merlin.

"Right," Merlin said, disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm super excited to get what I've written out there, and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Happy reading!**

* * *

It had been three days since Arthur had seen Morgana use magic. Three days in which Morgana had been anxious, twitchy and silent, Arthur had been quiet and reflective, and Merlin had been unsuccessfully trying to get Arthur to confide in him. Every time Morgana was summoned for dinner, or for any courtly matters, her heart leaped into her throat, sure it was a summons to her own death. Death by fire - a death to made to match her betrayal.

Morgana, Arthur and Uther had just sat through a very awkward dinner with the king, in which neither of them had said a word to each other. Uther had tried unsuccessfully to start conversation, and had eventually resigned himself to the silence, drinking heavily from his goblet. When Uther dismissed his two children from dinner with a wave of his hand, Morgana got up and all but ran from the dining hall.

"Morgana," Arthur said, voice echoing down the hall after her. She froze mid stride, emerald dress swishing around her ankles. "Can I speak with you?"

"O-of course," she said with a curt nod and tense smile.

"Perhaps we could go somewhere more private. My chambers, perhaps?" Morgana said nothing, but walked alongside him. She could feel her pulse pounding near her ears - the only sound she was aware of as she and Arthur walked silently side by side. She clasped her shaking hands together in an attempt to calm herself, and focused on breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. Before she knew it, they stood in front of Arthur's chambers. He held the door for her. She strode in, in what she hoped was a confidant manner. He sat at his desk and exhaled slowly, running a hand down his face. Morgana stayed standing, feeling like she was on trial for a crime she hadn't chosen to commit.

"Why?" he asked after several long moments of silence. "Why would you learn magic?" His eyes sought out hers. He wasn't angry, but there was something off in his gaze.

"I didn't," Morgana told him, jutting her chin out in what she hoped was a confident manner, meeting his eyes with as much intensity as she could muster. "I didn't choose magic, magic chose me."

"I didn't know that was possible," Arthur said, looking troubled, a crease appearing between his eyebrows.

"Well it is," Morgana replied, crossing her arms, suddenly angry. "Yet you would still persecute those with no choice in the matter."

"When did you find out?"

"Weeks, maybe months ago," Morgana said, allowing herself to look vulnerable. "It normally comes after my nightmares. This was the first time it happened while I was fully conscious."

"So you didn't mean to throw me back with your magic?"

"Of course not," Morgana snorted. "Do you think I'm an idiot?" Arthur flushed, but didn't reply.

"We need to get your magic under control," he said after a moment. "We can't have father find out. I know he cares for you, but I don't know what he would do if he found out."

"You mean to say you're not mad?"

"Of course not, Morgana," Arthur said stiffly. "I can't be mad at you for something you didn't choose."

"But you still think magic is evil," Morgana accused.

"I-" Arthur sighed. "I don't know what I think anymore." Morgana scoffed. "But I know you, Morgana. I know your heart. There is no evil there. If someone like you can have magic, it can't all be bad." Morgana's mouth fell open slightly, looking shaken.

"You would go back on the beliefs you've been raised on your whole life for me?" Morgana asked.

"Of course I would," Arthur said gruffly. "Will you allow me to take you to Gaius now?" Arthur asked with a hint of a smile.

"Gaius?"

"He knows the most about magic of any of us. If anyone can help you control it, he can."

* * *

"Sire?" Gaius asked in shock.

"You heard me, Gaius," Arthur said, princely authority shining through his voice. "Morgana needs to learn to control her magic. Can you help her?" Morgana stood behind Arthur, looking ill at ease.

"I believe so, Sire," Gaius said slowly, eyebrow raised. Arthur nodded.

"Right," He crossed his arms, looking uncomfortable. "Well I think it might be best if I leave you to it."

"You wish me to start now, Sire?" Gaius asked.

"I think that would be best." Arthur turned on the spot and left. Gaius sighed heavily.

"Alright, My Lady," Gaius said. "Let us begin." Morgana watched Arthur leave, eyes lingering on the door once it swung shut, wishing he hadn't left. Their talk had gone as well as she could have ever hoped, but she sensed that there was trust that needed to be rebuilt on both sides. After a moment, she faced Gaius. He looked apprehensive.

"Yes, let us begin," Morgana said, taking a seat at his table.

* * *

"Merlin," Gaius said in a warning tone.

"What is it, Gaius?" Merlin asked, sitting down at the dinner table.

"Arthur has asked me to help Morgana control her powers," Gaius stated. Merlin's mouth fell open.

"He what?"

"She just left."

"How did it go?" Merlin looked intently at his mentor.

"Merlin, you and I both know there's only so much I can teach her." Merlin groaned, both hands falling limply atop the table.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"You are much more equipped to teach her magic," Gaius said. Merlin stared at him, mouth open, seeming to search for a way to express what was going on in his head.

"Gaius, I can't tell her now." Merlin said finally, pleading with his eyes.

"I won't force you," Gaius began. "But I fear that if you do not, she will turn to other means. Desperation and fear corrupt the mind."

"That's the thing, isn't it?" Merlin said, shaking his head resignedly. "We know how easily corrupted Morgana is. She's already turned against the king once. What's to stop her doing it again?"

"You," Gaius said simply.

"How do I know I'm not creating a weapon? Arthur's downfall?"

"You can't."


End file.
